1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mechanical switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike a non-contact switch, a mechanical switch includes a contact surface and opens and closes an electrical circuit by contacting with and separating from the contact surface through which current flows.
In the selection of a contact material of the mechanical switch, there is always a trade-off in a high reliability and a low contact resistance. That is, a hard material has a high hardness, a high Young's modulus and a high melting point, so that it has a high reliability. However, the hard material has hereby a high contact resistance. Contrary to this, a soft material has a low contact resistance and is physically weak, so that it has a low reliability.